Samurai Warriors Chat Chat
by YYTQiu
Summary: The SW characters go online...
1. Chapter 1

I decided to start out with the Takeda and Uesugi characters :D.

Takeda:  
iLuvSanada – Kunoichi  
SantaCLAWS – Shingen Takeda  
~Yuki-sama~ - Yukimura Sanada

Uesugi:  
Bishamonten – Kenshin Uesugi  
SmexyLips – Kanetsugu Naoe

* * *

**Samurai Warriors Chat Chat!**

**The Room of Honour**

_SmexyLips created the room_

_Bishamonten entered the room_

_SantaCLAWS entered the room_

_~Yuki-sama~ entered the room_

_iLuvSanada entered the room_

iLuvSanada: "The Room of Honour"??? Who the heck came up with that, it sounds so… so… nerdy.

SmexyLips: Hey! Don't insult honour!

iLuvSanada: Who the heck is SmexyLips???

SmexyLips: Kanetsugu

iLuvSanada: eww……

~Yuki-sama~: haha

SmexyLips: Why not we introduce ourselves?

iLuvSanada: Changing the subject?

SmexyLips: Just do it! I'm Kanetsugu.

~Yuki-sama~: I'm Yukimura

iLuvSanada: I'm Kunoichi

Bishamonten: I'm Kenshin

SantaCLAWS: I'm Shingen. SantaCLAWS is a pretty cool name don't you think?

iLuvSanada: Uh huh

Bishamonten: ………

~Yuki-sama~: I guess…

SantaCLAWS: I knew it!

SmexyLips: Enough about that… Yukimura I have been wanting to ask you this question for a long time.

~Yuki-sama~: Ask then

SmexyLips: Do you like Kunoichi?

iLuvSanada: HEY!

SantaCLAWS: Hahaha…

Bishamonten: What's so funny about that question?

SantaCLAWS: Not sure.

SmexyLips: Yukimura???

~Yuki-sama~: I… I er… I er…

Bishamonten: Faster up.

~Yuki-sama~: Kunoichi's not my type.

_iLuvSanada changed his/her name to iHateSanada_

_iHateSanada left the room_

SmexyLips: uh oh

SantaCLAWS: bad bad bad…

~Yuki-sama~: What did I say???

Bishamonten: Something wrong.

SmexyLips: You broke her heart.

~Yuki-sama~: Kunoichi's over-reacting and you're over-exaggerating.

SmexyLips: I'm not over-exaggerating!

SantaCLAWS: I have one advise for you Yukimura.

~Yuki-sama~: I'm all ears.

SantaCLAWS: Watch your back.


	2. Chapter 2

More characters!!! Keiji's nickname was actually inspired by this fanfic I read "Humiliating Rejection, Awkward Recovery".

iHATESanada – Kunoichi

SantaCLAWS – Shingen Takeda

~Yuki-sama~ - Yukimura Sanada

Bishamonten – Kenshin Uesugi

SmexyLips – Kanetsugu Naoe

RealMenWearPink – Mitsunari Ishida

BowGal – Ina

*Thor* - Ginchiyo Tachibana

ImOkuni – Keiji Maeda

**Love & Honour Forms The Basis Of All Strength**

_SmexyLips created the room_

_~Yuki-sama~ entered the room_

_RealMenWearPink entered the room_

_BowGal entered the room_

_*Thor* entered the room_

SmexyLips: Hello everyone!

~Yuki-sama: hi???

RealMenWearPink: Who the heck is SmexyLips?

SmexyLips: Kanetsugu…

RealMenWearPink: YUCKS!

SmexyLips: Why does everyone react that way?

~Yuki-sama~: It's only normal.

*Thor*: Agree, I nearly fell off my chair just now.

BowGal: I nearly screamed.

SmexyLips: Please say who you are so we won't get confused… Like I said, I'm Kanetsugu.

~Yuki-sama~: I'm Yukimura

RealMenWearPink: I'm Mitsunari

*Thor*: More like "RealGAYSWearPink"

RealMenWearPink: =.= Who ARE you anyway?

*Thor*: I'm Ginchiyo

RealMenWearPink: I should have known, TOMBOY!

*Thor*: Shut up GAY!

BowGal: And erm… I'm Ina

RealMenWearPink: "BowGal" is such a childish name.

*Thor*: Must you always hurt people's feelings?

RealMenWearPink: Of cause

_ImOkuni entered the room_

RealMenWearPink: AHHHHH!!!!!!

~Yuki-sama~: NOOO!!!!!

SmexyLips: LEAVE US ALONE!!!

BowGal: NOT YOU AGAIN!!!!

*Thor*: KICK HER OUT!!!! NOW!!!!

_SmexyLips kicked ImOkuni_

RealMenWearPink: phew……

_ImOkuni entered the room_

_SmexyLips kicked ImOkuni_

_ImOkuni entered the room_

_SmexyLips kicked ImOkuni_

~Yuki-sama~:……….

_ImOkuni entered the room_

_SmexyLips kicked ImOkuni_

*Thor*: ………

_ImOkuni entered the room_

_SmexyLips kicked ImOkuni_

_ImOkuni entered the room_

ImOkuni: STOP STOP STOP KICKING ME OUT!!!!

BowGal: You're not welcome here!!!

ImOkuni: Seriously guys, I'm Keiji………

RealMenWearPink: Prove it.

ImOkuni: Yesterday I walked into Kanetsugu's room while he was changing and he screamed like a girl…

RealMenWearPink: hahaha…

ImOkuni: You should have seen his face he was like…

SmexyLips: ENOUGH ENOUGH!!!!!!

*Thor*: Ignore him

ImOkuni: Kanetsugu looked as though he saw a ghost or something.

BowGal: Now that's what I call gossip.

SmexyLips: Please don't tell anyone.

RealMenWearPink: I won't tell "anyone" I'll tell "everyone"

~Yuki-sama~: Er… Keiji did you see the… you know…

*Thor*: The what?

ImOkuni: Yeah I did and I must say…

SmexyLips: STOP STOP STOP!!!! Where's my privacy!!!

BowGal: Seriously, what do you mean by "the" ???

ImOkuni: We mean Kanetsugu's dick

BowGal: EWWWW

*Thor*: You guys are DISGUSTING!!!!

RealMenWearPink: Not as disgusting as you.

SmexyLips: I feel like dying.

ImOkuni: It's not that bad…

SmexyLips: Yes it is.

~Yuki-sama~: Serves you right for what you did last time…

SmexyLips: I didn't force you to hurt her feelings, I just asked you a question, and well… You brought it upon yourself.

RealMenWearPink: Yukimura hurt someone's feelings??? A HER??? Now that's something you don't hear everyday…

BowGal: to be specific, he hurt Kunoichi's feelings.

~Yuki-sama~: How did you know?

BowGal: She told me everything.

*Thor*: Who's Kunoichi?

BowGal: Yukimura's girlfriend, okay, make it Yukimura's EX-girlfriend

~Yuki-sama~: She NEVER WAS my girlfriend!!!

RealMenWearPink: I never knew you had a girlfriend.

~Yuki-sama~: I said she never was my girlfriend!!!! I never had a girlfriend!!!

ImOkuni: Yukimura you should never hurt a girl's feelings no matter what…

~Yuki-sama~: Why won't anyone listen to me!!!

SmexyLips: Face it, she's your girlfriend… I mean EX-girlfriend

_iHATEsanada entered the room_

SmexyLips: and there she is

iHATEsanada: I have an announcement to make

RealMenWearPink: You're going to commit seppuku?

iHATEsanada: NO! Whoever you are.

RealMenWearPink: Then what?

iHATEsanada: I'm moving out of Ueda

~Yuki-sama~: WHAT???

BowGal: You can't!!!

*Thor*: why can't she?

BowGal: Kunoichi needs to help me take care of my baby after it's born!!!

~Yuki-sama~: Brother made you pregnant???

BowGal: Opps… I promised Nobuyuki not to tell anyone…

iHATEsanada: I made up my mind and I aint' changing it, I'm moving out.

ImOkuni: Where are you moving to?

iHATEsanada: Iga

~Yuki-sama~: Iga???

iHATEsanada: Hanzo's house

~Yuki-sama~: YOU'RE NOT MOVING IN TO THAT MAN'S HOUSE!!!

SmexyLips: Love……

RealMenWearPink: Jealousy……

iHATEsanada: Now that I made my announcement… BYE!!!

_iHATEsanada left the room_

~Yuki-sama~:……… Hanzo…


	3. Chapter 3

Nagamasa's nickname is kind of "based on" a Chinese drama. If I'm not wrong, the name of the drama is Pearl of the orient in English. There's a woman who calls her son " Zai Zai" lol…

iHATESanada – Kunoichi

SantaCLAWS – Shingen Takeda

~Yuki-sama~ - Yukimura Sanada

Bishamonten – Kenshin Uesugi

SmexyLips – Kanetsugu Naoe

RealMenWearPink – Mitsunari Ishida

BowGal – Ina

*Thor* - Ginchiyo Tachibana

ImOkuni – Keiji Maeda

xZ4IZ4Ix – Nagamasa Azai

KendemaMistress – Oichi

**I LUV U**

_SmexyLips created the room_

_RealMenWearPink entered the room_

_BowGal entered the room_

_*Thor* entered the room_

_xZ4IZ4Ix entered the room_

_KendemaMistress entered the room_

SmexyLips: Where's Yukimura?

BowGal: Quarreling with Kunoichi.

SmexyLips: How do you know?

BowGal: I won't be surprise if the WHOLE CASTLE knows.

*Thor*: What???

BowGal: They are literally SCREAMING at each other.

RealMenWearPink: I knew that girl was trouble.

xZ4IZ4Ix: Can anyone tell me what's going on?

KendemaMistress: I think Yukimura and Kunoichi just broke up.

xZ4IZ4Ix: Were they even a couple in the first place.

RealMenWearPink: Yukimura keeps denying it.

BowGal: More like HIDING it.

SmexyLips: And mind if I ask who the two new… chatters are?

xZ4IZ4Ix: Not at all, I'm Nagamasa.

KendemaMistress: I'm Oichi, and you are?

SmexyLips: Kanetsugu

KendemaMistress: ……………

xZ4IZ4Ix: argh… I feel sick…

RealMenWearPink: HAHAHAHAHA

SmexyLips: AGAIN?

*Thor*: Joke of the year, that's for sure.

BowGal: Joke of the Sengoku.

RealMenWearPink: HAHAHAHAHAHA

SmexyLips: Stop laughing

RealMenWearPink: HAHAHAHAHAHA

*Thor*: He's crazy, as always.

RealMenWearPink: Shut up you *****

*Thor*: WHAT???

RealMenWearPink: I said you're a ***** and a **** not forgetting ******

*Thor*: You're SOOO getting it from me!

KendemaMistress: Let me guess, RMWP is Ishida and *T* is Tachibana, am I correct?

RealMenWearPink: I'll be WAITING for you!

BowGal: BINGO!

*Thor*: You *******!!!

KendemaMistress: Heh… I thought so…

RealMenWearPink: HOW DARE YOU!!!

SmexyLips: They do this EVERYTIME they meet…

*Thor*: WHY WOULDN'T I DARE!!!

xZ4IZ4Ix: It's as though they're a couple…

RealMenWear Pink: WHAT DID YOU SAY???

*Thor*: WHAT DID YOU SAY???

SmexyLips: …………

BowGal: …………

KendemaMistress: ………

xZ4IZ4Ix: …………

RealMenWearPink: ………………………………

*Thor*: …………………………………

_ImOkuni entered the room_

KendemaMistress: AHHHHHH!!!!

xZ4IZ4Ix: AHHHHHHH!!!!

SmexyLips: woah woah, calm down you two, that's just Keiji

ImOkuni: Yeah.

KendemaMistress: You gotta be kidding me.

xZ4IZ4Ix: What's with the name???

ImOkuni: Nothing, and er, what's up? There's ALWAYS something going on around here.

BowGal: SPARKS are going on between Mitsunari and Ginchiyo~~~

RealMenWearPink: SHUT UP!

xZ4IZ4Ix: More like FIRE~~~

*Thor*: STOP!

KendemaMistress: It probably has enough power to burn down a forest.

*Thor*: NOT FUNNY!

SmexyLips: I say it has enough power to burn down the WHOLE OF JAPAN.

RealMenWearPink: HOW COULD YOU!

SmexyLips: I was just stating a FACT.

ImOkuni: Hahaha… Don't forget to invite me to your wedding, Mitsunari…

RealMenWearPink: NO WONDER YUKIMURA HATES YOU!

SmexyLips: Don't bring that up.

*Thor*: I'm so getting out of here.

_*Thor* __left the room_

RealMenWearPink: I don't see why I should continue talking with a BACK-STABBER!

_RealMenWearPink left the room_

ImOkuni: The great Naoe has done it AGAIN!

SmexyLips: What did I do THIS TIME?

KendemaMistress: AGAIN???

xZ4IZ4Ix: And what's that business about Yukimura???

BowGal: sigh……

SmexyLips: Fine… Maybe I was a LITTLE too harsh…

BowGal: Little?

ImOkuni: You really should keep that SMEXY MOUTH of yours SHUT.

SmexyLips: Not funny.

KendemaMistress: You STILL have yet to tell me what happened.

xZ4IZ4Ix: Whatever it was, it must have something to do with Kanetsugu.

SmexyLips: WHY IS EVERYONE CRITISING ME???

BowGal: You're at fault.

SmexyLips: Did you say that to Nobuyuki when he got you pregnant?

BowGal: ……

KendemaMistress: Ina is PREGNANT???

_BowGal left the room_

ImOkuni: The great Naoe has done it AGAIN and this time, TWICE IN A ROW!!!

SmexyLips: I didn't mean to…

ImOkuni: I know I know…

xZ4IZ4Ix: This place is getting really empty.

KendemaMistress: I noticed.

_xZ4IZ4Ix left the room_

_KendemaMistress left the room_

ImOkuni: Two can still make a conversation right?


	4. Chapter 4

Tsk Tsk… Naoe… Masamune gets into the chat and Kunoichi is back wooohoooo~~~ The first thing I thought of when I heard Masamune's surname(Date) was "Satay". Satay is actually the name of a Malay food. LOL

iHATESanada – Kunoichi

SantaCLAWS – Shingen Takeda

~Yuki-sama~ - Yukimura Sanada

Bishamonten – Kenshin Uesugi

SmexyLips – Kanetsugu Naoe

RealMenWearPink – Mitsunari Ishida

BowGal – Ina

*Thor* - Ginchiyo Tachibana

ImOkuni – Keiji Maeda

xZ4IZ4Ix – Nagamasa Azai

KendemaMistress – Oichi

D:Satay:D – Masamune Date

**WAHAHAHAHAHA**

_ImOkuni created the room_

_~Yuki-sama~ entered the room_

_iHATESanada entered the room_

_BowGal entered the room_

_xZ4IZ4Ix entered the room_

_KendemaMistress entered the room_

_D:Satay:D entered the room_

ImOkuni: YO!

D:Satay:D: YIKES!!!

BowGal: Calm down, that's just Keiji.

D:Satay:D: You sure bout that?

xZ4IZ4Ix: Where's Kanetsugu???

ImOkuni: Tied up at the corner of my room.

iHATESanada: Why?

ImOkuni: He tried to commit seppuku just a few moments ago.

D:Satay:D: Heh… Serves him right…

ImOkuni: As a matter of CUSTOM, let's INTRODUCE ourselves… I'm Keiji.

BowGal: I'm Ina

xZ4IZ4Ix: I'm Nagamasa

D:Satay:D: I'm Masamune

KendemaMistress: I'm Oichi.

iHATESanada: I'm Kunoichi.

D:Satay:D: VIXEN!!!

iHATESanada: STOP CALLING ME THAT, WAGON!!!

D:Satay:D: IT'S DRAGON NOT WAGON!!!

iHATESanada: Sounds the same to me.

D:Satay:D: =.=

ImOkuni: Too bad Kanetsugu's not here.

BowGal: Huh?

ImOkuni: If he's here, this place will turn into an official battlefield which is SOOO going to rock.

D:Satay:D: More like an official HONOUR LECTURE CEREMONY which totally sucks.

ImOkuni: Oh, almost forgot bout that part.

BowGal: How does it feel to be living with Hanzo?

iHATESanada: Better than staying at Ueda, everything is so quiet and peaceful…… I can take naps without anyone waking me up… Perfect.

D:Satay:D: YOU'RE LIVING WITH HANZO???

iHATESanada: Uh huh. And I must say Hanzo's a much better cook than Yukimura… What's the name of his dish again?

BowGal: Sanada Surprise.

D:Satay:D: I seriously CANNOT imagine Hanzo allowing you to SLEEP with him.

iHATESanada: I am NOT sleeping with him, I'm just staying at his house!

D:Satay:D: Sounds the same to me.

iHATESanada: …………

D:Satay:D: And isn't Hanzo like… TEN years older than you?

iHATESanada: Actually, he's THIRTEEN years older than me.

ImOkuni: WOAH……

KendemaMistress: Oh my… He look as though he's just in his early twenties or something…

xZ4IZ4Ix: At first I thought he's just a year or two older than me…

D:Satay:D: I can't believe you're sleeping with someone who's thirteen years older than you.

iHATESanada: How many times must I say that I'M JUST STAYING AT HIS HOUSE!!!

BowGal: What do you think is Hanzo's most attractive feature?

D:Satay:D: Hahaha…

iHATESanada: I don't know…

ImOkuni: What do you think is MASAMUNE'S most attractive feature?

BowGal: Good question.

KendemaMistress: I can imagine Masamune blushing madly right now…

xZ4IZ4Ix: Same here…

iHATESanada: That cute face of his.

D:Satay:D: !!!!!!!

ImOkuni: WOOOOO~~~~~~

KendemaMistress: I think he has a pretty cute face too ^^

xZ4IZ4Ix: What about me???

KendemaMistress: Let's talk about YOUR face next time.

BowGal: I hate to be a spoilsport but… What about Yukimura?

iHATESanada: I don't care.

D:Satay:D: I STRONGLY DISAGREE the fact that I have a cute face.

KendemaMistress: OF CAUSE you have a cute face… I suddenly feel an urge to pinch those cheeks of yours.

D:Satay:D: I'm not cute I'm not cute I'm not cute I'm not cute I'm not cute I'M NOT CUTE!!!

ImOkuni: Now that I think of it… You really DO have a cute face.

D:Satay:D: I'm outta here.

_D:Satay:D left the room_

ImOkuni: He should learn to face the truth.

xZ4IZ4Ix: Do I have a cute face?


	5. Chapter 5

Baby's coming! Baby's coming!!! Congratz! Congratz! (Btw, I was going to post this yesturday but just when I was about to post it my bro came back ==")

iHATESanada – Kunoichi

SantaCLAWS – Shingen Takeda

~Yuki-sama~ - Yukimura Sanada

Bishamonten – Kenshin Uesugi

SmexyLips – Kanetsugu Naoe

RealMenWearPink – Mitsunari Ishida

BowGal – Ina

*Thor* - Ginchiyo Tachibana

ImOkuni – Keiji Maeda

xZ4IZ4Ix – Nagamasa Azai

KendemaMistress – Oichi

D:Satay:D – Masamune Date

^^SMILE^^ - Nene

**Girls ONLY**

_iHATESanada created the room_

_BowGal entered the room_

_*Thor* entered the room_

_KendemaMistress entered the room_

iHATESanada: Hi everyone~~~

BowGal: Hi???

*Thor*: Uh huh?

KendemaMistress: What's with the room name?

iHATESanada: Nah. Just thought that maybe we should have some time alone. Alone as in NO BOYS.

BowGal: Wh-Why?

iHATESanada: Boys are annoying.

*Thor*: Agree.

KendemaMistress: Nagamasa's not annoying.

*Thor*: You'll never understand.

iHATESanada: Yeah.

BowGal: I don't understand either, I mean… Boys aren't THAT bad… Are they?

*Thor*: All males are bad, except my father that is.

BowGal: AHHHHH!!!

*Thor*: What's wrong with my father???

BowGal: I'M LEAKING!!!

KendemaMistress: Leaking???

iHATESanada: What are you talking about???

BowGal: I THINK I'M GONNA GIVE BIRTH!!!

*Thor*: WHAT???

KendemaMistress: OH NO!!!

iHATESanada: Calm down everyone, calm down.

BowGal: I CAN'T TAKE IT! I CAN'T TAKE IT!!!

*Thor*: GET NENE! GET NENE!

KendemaMistress: HOW???

iHATESanada: Call her?

*Thor*: I DON'T KNOW HER NUMBER!

BowGal: AHHHHHHHHHHH!!! IT HURTS IT HURTS!!!

KendemaMistress: NEITHER DO I.

iHATESanada: GET SOMEONE WHO DOES!

BowGal: MITSUNARI!!!

*Thor*: I DON'T KNOW HIS NUMBER!

KendemaMistress: I thought you do.

*Thor*: Why???

iHATESanada: You're his girlfriend???

*Thor*: I'm NOT his girlfriend!

BowGal: I'M STILL LEAKING!!!

iHATESanada: FINE! FINE!

KendemaMistress: Get someone who knows Mitsunari's number?

*Thor*: KUNOICHI! KUNOICHI!

iHATESanada: WHAT? WHAT?

*Thor*: GET YUKIMURA!!!

BowGal: AHHHH!!! AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!

iHATESanada: I DON'T WANT TO TALK TO THAT JERK!!!

KendemaMistress: JUST DO IT!!!

iHATESanada: Fine… Wait… I'm calling…

BowGal: FASTER!!!

*Thor*: Done?

iHATESanada: Yeah, I told him to come.

*Thor*: YOU SHOULD HAVE TOLD HIM TO CALL MITSUNARI TO CALL NENE TO HELP INA GIVE BIRTH!!!

iHATESanada: Opps?

KendemaMistress: Oh well…

_~Yuki-sama~ entered the room_

*Thor*: Your sister-in-law is leaking

~Yuki-sama~: Leaking???

BowGal: I'm about to give birth!!!

~Yuki-sama~: WHAT???

KendemaMistress: Call Mitsunari!!!

~Yuki-sama~: For what???

iHATESanada: Tell him to call Nene to help Ina give birth.

~Yuki-sama~: Got it.

BowGal: I THINK IT'S COMING OUT!!!

iHATESanada: FASTER!!!

~Yuki-sama~: He said he's coming.

KendemaMistress: You didn't tell him to call Nene???

~Yuki-sama~: Opps……

BowGal: AHHHH!!!

iHATESanada: Relax, Ina…… Relax…… Breathe in…… Breathe Out……

_RealMenWearPink entered the room_

~Yuki-sama~: Ina's leaking!!!

RealMenWearPink: I don't have time for silly tricks!!!

BowGal: I'M ABOUT TO GIVE BIRTH!!!

RealMenWearPink: And you told me to come because……?

*Thor*: CALL NENE TO HELP INA GIVE BIRTH!!!

RealMenWearPink: I DON'T WANT TO CALL THAT *****!!!

KendemaMistress: JUST DO IT!!!

RealMenWearPink: How much are you going to pay me?

iHATESanada: Want me to sleep with you?

RealMenWearPink: No thanks.

~Yuki-sama~: Are you calling or not?

RealMenWearPink: I'm calling her…… I'm calling her……

*Thor*: Did you tell her?

RealMenWearPink: Yeah, I told her to come.

KendemaMistress: You should have told her to help Ina give birth.

RealMenWearPink: ………

*Thor*: Is this some sort of disease or something??? First Kunoichi, then Yukimura, then Mitsunari!

iHATESanada: Anyone other than me notice that Ina isn't saying anything?

_^^SMILE^^ entered the room_

KendemaMistress: I think Ina fainted.

^^SMILE^^: WHAT???

*Thor*: She's about to give birth!!!

iHATESanada:GO HELP HER!!!

_^^SMILE^^ left the room _

~Yuki-sama~: I hope Ina is okay.

KendemaMistress: I hope both Ina AND her baby is okay.

iHATESanada: I wonder if it's a boy or a girl.

*Thor*: Maybe there will be twins.

~Yuki-sama~: Wait a second…… If my brother has a baby that means……

RealMenWearPink: Means what?

~Yuki-sama~: I'M AN UNCLE!!!

iHATESanada: Oh my.


	6. Chapter 6

BABY~~~

iHATESanada – Kunoichi

SantaCLAWS – Shingen Takeda

~Yuki-sama~ - Yukimura Sanada

Bishamonten – Kenshin Uesugi

SmexyLips – Kanetsugu Naoe

RealMenWearPink – Mitsunari Ishida

BowGal – Ina

*Thor* - Ginchiyo Tachibana

ImOkuni – Keiji Maeda

xZ4IZ4Ix – Nagamasa Azai

KendemaMistress – Oichi

D:Satay:D – Masamune Date

^^SMILE^^ - Nene

I'M_A_FATHER – Nobuyuki Sanada

MehSideburns – Sakon Shima

**CONGRATULATIONS!!!**

_I'M_A_FATHER created the room_

_BowGal entered the room_

_*Thor* entered the room_

_ImOkuni entered the room_

_D:Satay:D entered the room_

_KendemaMistress entered the room_

_RealMenWearPink entered the room_

_SmexyLips entered the room_

_MehSideburns entered the room_

*Thor*: Congratulations.

KendemaMistress: Congratulations!

ImOkuni: Congratz!

I'M_A_FATHER: Thank you! Thank you!

MehSideburns: Congratz.

SmexyLips: Congratulations!

RealMenWearPink: Congratulations.

D:Satay:D: Yeah yeah……

SmexyLips: Masamune, say congratz.

D:Satay:D: I won't!

SmexyLips: DO IT!

D:Satay:D: YOU'RE NOT MY FATHER!

BowGal: It doesn't matter……

D:Satay:D: SEE?

*Thor*: Where are the elders?

I'M_A_FATHER: Congratulating Father and father-in-law in another room.

RealMenWearPink: How respectful of you.

MehSideburns: Now is not the time to be arrogant Mitsunari……

*Thor*: Kick him out.

KendemaMistress: Where're Yukimura and Kunoichi???

BowGal: Kunoichi is babysitting the baby.

I'M_A_FATHER: Yukimura is quarreling with Hanzo.

ImOkuni: Yukimura is quarreling with Hanzo??? Over what???

I'M_A_FATHER: He kept insisting that Hanzo's cooking is unhealthy.

ImOkuni: Probably an excuse to get Kunoichi back to Ueda.

RealMenWearPink: Where's lancer boy?

MehSideburns: Lancer boy?

KendemaMistress: If talking about that LEACH Nagamasa…… He's sucking up to his DEAR lady Noh.

D:Satay:D: Never you'll say that.

*Thor*: I thought you said Nagamasa isn't ANNOYING?

KendemaMistress: Just because he isn't annoying doesn't mean he isn't a leach.

SmexyLips: Big deal. I see Hideyoshi sucking up to Oichi every other day.

RealMenWearPink: ………

I'M_A_FATHER: ………

MehSideburns: ………

*Thor*: ………

BowGal: ………

ImOkuni: ………

SmexyLips: I'm just stating a fact…… Right Oichi?

KendemaMistress: …………………

_KendemaMistress left the room_

ImOkuni: The great Naoe is back in business!!!

I'M_A_FATHER: The great Naoe?

MehSideburns: Back in business?

RealMenWearPink: Long story.

*Thor*: We can make a movie about this. ………

D:Satay:D: Spill it.

BowGal: Once upon a time, there was a man by the name of Kanetsugu Naoe.

ImOkuni: He's lips are soooo smexy that he just cannot keep them shut.

SmexyLips: STOP!

RealMenWearPink: He will go around offending people.

SmexyLips: STOP! I MEAN IT!

*Thor*: And does an even better job that MITSUNARI.

MehSideburns: ……

RealMenWearPink: SAKON!

MehSideburns: Sorry, couldn't help myself.

ImOkuni: Hence, he was GRANTED the name of the great Naoe.

I'M_A_FATHER: I see……

D:Satay:D: I seriously cannot imagine Kanetsugu going around saying anything other than Honour.

SmexyLips: Can we talk about something else now?

ImOkuni: Yeah, sure.

*Thor*: Like what?

BowGal: I don't know…… Getting Yukimura and Kunoichi together?

MehSideburns: This reminds me of something which I wanted to say since long ago.

RealMenWearPink: What will that be?

MehSideburns: You know what happens when you put two virgins, one male and one female together?*

I'M_A_FATHER: A baby?

MehSideburns: Yes…… But, what else?*

*Thor*: I don't know.

MehSideurns: A cute couple.

BowGal: Are you staying that two non-virgins cannot be a cute couple?

MehSideburns: No…… It's just that…… Virgins never had…… THAT before right?*

RealMenWearPink: Uh huh…… That's why they're call virgins in the first place.

ImOkuni: Excuse me……

MehSideburns: What?

ImOkuni: MASAMUNE is still here???

_SmexyLips kicked D:Satay:D_

SmexyLips: You can continue now.

MehSideburns: And the fact that they never had THAT before makes them…… Innocent and pure.*

BowGal: Okay???

MehSideBurns: And what happens when you're innocent?

I'M_A_FATHER: You get cheated?

MehSideburns: Try again.

*Thor*: Your way of thinking is simple???*

MehSideburns: Yes, and what will simple thinking be?

ImOkuni: Stupid.

MehSideburns: No.

RealMenWearPink: Sweet, cute, adorable and all those kind of……*

MehSideburns: Yes and that's what make them a cute couple.*

BowGal: Huh?

SmexyLips: I don't get it.

ImOkuni: Neither do I.

*Thor*: Can you explain more clearly?

MehSideburns: What will be some examples of sweet, cute, adorable romance?

I'M_A_FATHER: You feed me, I feed you.*

BowGal: Watching the sunset.*

SmexyLips: Picking flowers.*

ImOkuni: Strolling hand in hand.*

RealMenWearPink: Staring at each other.*

*Thor*: Sweet words. *

MehSideburns: See what I mean?

RealMenWearPink: I'm a virgin and I seriously don't think of those kind of things.

SmexyLips: How can you be a virgin when you make love with prostitutes three times a week?

RealmenWearPinj: KANETSUGU!

*Thor*: I knew there's something wrong with Mitsunari. But I never knew SOOOOOO wrong.

MehSideburns: Woah…… You're even more pro than me, I only do it twice a week.

BowGal: I never knew Mitsunari is such a…… What's that word?

I'M_A_FATHER: Pervert.

ImOkuni: More like maniac.

_RealMenWearPink left the room_

SmexyLips: DON'T say "the great Naoe has done it again" coz we ALL had a part in this!

* * *

*I had totally no idea what I was typing.


	7. Chapter 7

I've been away for quite some time, and now I'm back. Many people requested for Megohime, she's going to be in soon, just wait. Hanzo is also coming soon. I'm adding Nohime as someone requested for her. I also added in Masamune's pal, Kojuro XD The Kojuro in this story is going to be based on the Kojuro from Anime SB. Fangirls scream~~~

iHATESanada – Kunoichi

SantaCLAWS – Shingen Takeda

~Yuki-sama~ - Yukimura Sanada

Bishamonten – Kenshin Uesugi

SmexyLips – Kanetsugu Naoe

RealMenWearPink – Mitsunari Ishida

BowGal – Ina

*Thor* - Ginchiyo Tachibana

ImOkuni – Keiji Maeda

xZ4IZ4Ix – Nagamasa Azai

KendemaMistress – Oichi

D:Satay:D – Masamune Date

^^SMILE^^ - Nene

I'M_A_FATHER – Nobuyuki Sanada

MehSideburns – Sakon Shima

ButterflyVenom – Nohime  
DateRightEye – Kojuro Katakura

**KANETSUGU'S PRABLEM**

_ImOkuni created the room_

_SmexyLips entered the room_

_~Yuki-sama~ entered the room_

_iHATESanada entered the room_

_D:Satay:D entered the room_

_KendemaMistress entered the room_

_ButterflyVenom entered the room_

_DateRightEye entered the room_

ImOkuni: We have all gathered here today, to help get rid of Kanetsugu's prablem.

D:Satay:D: It's problem not *prablem.

ImOkuni: Whatever. Before that, I will like to announce a few things.

D:Satay:D: Just faster up, I have a meeting later on.

ImOkuni: Nobuyuki and Ina won't be here today because their baby is sick.

KendemaMistress: Oh my.

ImOkuni: Shingen and Kenshin won't be here today because they're talking about some sort of strategy thingy.

iHATESanada: They always do that.

ImOkuni: Mitsunari and Sakon won't be here today because Mitsunari is sulking about the previous incident and Sakon is trying to comfort him.

SmexyLips: I thought you will say that they're making love.

D:Satay:D: YUCKS!!!

KendemaMistress: I'm going to be sick……

iHATESanada: TWO MEN MAKING LOVE???

~Yuki-sama~: I feel my stomach spinning……

DateRightEye: Argh……

ButterflyVenom: Reminds me of Ranmaru and Mitsuhide.

KendemaMistress: That's also what I was thinking about.

ImOkuni: Enough comments, enough comments…… Nene won't be here today because she is keeping a close eye on Hideyoshi.]

~Yuki-sama~: Why?

ImOkuni: It's not written.

DateRightEye: Are you typing from a paper or something?

ImOkuni: Uh huh.

KendemaMistress: What the……

SmexyLips: Who gave you the paper?

ImOkuni: I don't know. I typed it out because it says, "Type this out in the Chat Room, or else"

ButterflyVenom: Or else what?

ImOkuni: "or else" is the end of the sentence.

iHATESanada: Wait a second, I didn't know Keiji can read.

ImOkuni: Of cause I can read!

D:Satay:D: The giant can reeeeeeaaaaaaadddddd

ImOkuni: Can I continue with my announcement?

D:Satay:D: **You want to continue typing from a piece of paper that you have totally no idea who you received it from, sure.

SmexyLips: Can we skip the announcement and get onto helping me get rid of my problem?

ImOkuni: Whatever you say, Naoe.

ButterflyVenom: I have an even BIGGER problem you know that?

iHATESanada: ***What's your problem?

ButterflyVenom: Oichi still thinks that she is most beautiful.

DateRightEye: I believe Kanetsugu's problem is more serious.

KendemaMistress: I AM the most beautiful.

ButterflyVenom: No you're not.

KendemaMistress: Yes I am.

ButterflyVenom: I'M the most beautiful!

KendemaMistress: I'm more beautiful than you!

ButterflyVenom: You *****!!!

KendemaMistress: WHAT!!!

ButterflyVenom: Go crying to your Nagamasa!

KendemaMistress: How dare you!

ButterflyVenom: I'm more beautiful than you and you know it, you just don't want to admit it!

KendemaMistress: You're not more beautiful than me!

ButterflyVenom: Of cause I am, I am the most beautiful woman of the land.

KendemaMistress: That's not true! I am!

_ImOkuni kicked ButteflyVenom_

_ImOkuni kicked KendemaMistress_

ImOkuni: Moment of peace……

SmexyLips: Now I have two less people to help me with my problem.

iHATESanada: I doubt they'll be of much help.

D:Satay:D: I heard they had some sort of beauty competition a few weeks ago.

~Yuki-sama~: Yeah, lots of people attended it, Ina, Ginchiyo, Okuni, Gracia…… Even Ranmaru.

iHATESanada: How come I wasn't invited?

DateRightEye: Maybe because you're too young.

iHATESanada: It's not like Gracia's any older.

SmexyLips: Maybe because you don't qualify.

iHATESanada; I DON'T QUALIFY? ARE YOU SAYING THAT I'M NOT BEAUTIFUL ENOUGH?

_iHATESanada changed his/her name to iHATENaoe_

_iHATENaoe left the room_

ImOkuni: We REALLY need to get rid of Kanetsugu's problem.

D:Satay:D: No doubt about that.

*My friends and I keep pronouncing prablem instead of problem.

**Sounds like Mitsunari.

***Sounds like scolding somebody.


	8. Chapter 8

Why didn't you guys review~~~ Oh well. I'm losing my standard ==" Masamune announces his "death" and so do Yukimura and Ginchiyo………

iHATENaoe – Kunoichi

SantaCLAWS – Shingen Takeda

~Yuki-sama~ - Yukimura Sanada

Bishamonten – Kenshin Uesugi

SmexyLips – Kanetsugu Naoe

RealMenWearPink – Mitsunari Ishida

BowGal – Ina

*Thor* - Ginchiyo Tachibana

ImOkuni – Keiji Maeda

xZ4IZ4Ix – Nagamasa Azai

KendemaMistress – Oichi

D:Satay:D – Masamune Date

^^SMILE^^ - Nene

I'M_A_FATHER – Nobuyuki Sanada

MehSideburns – Sakon Shima

ButterflyVenom – Nohime  
DateRightEye – Kojuro Katakura

**Kanetsugu's Prablem Plan B**

_ImOkuni created the room_

_SmexyLips entered the room_

_~Yuki-sama~ entered the room_

_RealMenWearPink entered the room_

_*Thor* entered the room_

_D:Satay:D entered the room_

_MehSideburns entered the room_

_DateRightEye entered the room_

ImOkuni: Our first discussion was a complete failure.

SmexyLips: You spelt problem wrong again.

ImOkuni: Doesn't matter!

D:Satay:D: I feel depressed.

~Yuki-sama~: Same here.

*Thor*: Yeah………

RealMenWearPink: Did you get mistaken for a MAN Ginchiyo?

*Thor*: No.

MehSideburns: That's weird; you're not going to argue?

*Thor*: Not in the mood.

RealMenWearPink: Lost your guts?

D:Satay:D: This is horrible……… AND I'M STILL UNDERAGE!!!

DateRightEye: It's not that bad. You'll need to get married sooner or later.

SmexyLips: Masamune getting MARRIED???

~Yuki-sama~: He's not the only one.

*Thor*: That makes three of us.

RealMenWearPink: WHAT!

MehSideburns: Did your heart just CRACK Mitsunari?

RealMenWearPink: When did you become so sarcastic?

MehSideburns: Got influenced by you.

ImOkuni: Who you guys getting married to?

D:Satay:D: A woman called Megohime. I THINK SHE'S ACTUALLY OLDER THAN ME!!!

~Yuki-sama~: The daughter of Ōtani Yoshitsugu.

*Thor*: A man called Muneshige.

SmexyLips: Good thing Kunoichi isn't here today.

ImOkuni: Er…… Kanetsugu.

SmexyLips: What?

~Yuki-sama~: Nevermind…… I don't want to get married.

D:Satay:D: I can't believe my father did this to me. I HATE HIM!

DateRightEye: He did it for your own good.

D:Satay:D: SHUT UP!!!

MehSideburns: Marriage isn't that bad.

*Thor*: I'll like to see YOU get married.

MehSideburns: No thanks, I enjoy being single.

ImOkuni: Why we forget ALL ABOUT THAT for now and continue with our discussion?

RealMenWearPink: What discussion?

SmexyLips: Kanetsugu's PrOblem Plan B

RealMenWearPink: Oh.

ImOkuni: Suggestions?

D:Satay:D: Sew his mouth.

SmexyLips: WHAT?

ImOkuni: Suggestion rejected, too painful, ANYONE ELSE?

RealMenWearPink: Rape him.

SmexyLips: I WANT TO KEEP MY VIRGINITY!

RealMenWearPink: HAHAHAHA! YOU'RE STILL A VIGIN?

MehSideburns: How old ARE you?

*Thor*: At least he's clean unlike the two of you.

MehSideburns: *I bathe twice a day.

RealMenWearPink: I bathe thrice.

*Thor*: In love with yourself?

ImOkuni: Suggestion REJECTED! Anyone else?

~Yuki-sama~: Nope.

SmexyLips: …………

DateRightEye: Get lady Nene to train him?

ImOkuni: That's a good idea.

SmexyLips: So…… I get to keep my virginity?

D:Satay:D: Use your common sense.

ImOkuni: It is decided, Kanetsugu shall start his training tomorrow. Any objections?

SmexyLips: No.

~Yuki-sama~: No.

D:Satay:D: No.

RealMenWearPink: No.

*Thor*: No.

MehSideburns: No.

ImOkuni: MITSUNARI!

RealMenWearPink: WHAT?

ImOkuni: Get Nene to train Kanetsugu.

RealMenWearPink: Me AGAIN?

ImOkuni: You're the only one here that knows her number.

RealMenWearPink: You can knock on her door.

*Thor*: Telephone is faster.

RealMenWearPink: You guys did this on purpose.

MehSideburns: You think too much.

SmexyLips: If this fails, I'm going to commit Seppuku!

D:Satay:D: HOOARAY!!!

* * *

*I bathe only once a day :X


	9. Chapter 9

Samurai Warriors Chat Chat became my most erm…… Successful fanfiction, I guess. Second will have to be either my first story, Hwoarang the Womanizer or my first oneshot story Don't Let Go. Don't let go has been made into a "video" on youtube, you can find the link on both my profile, please go watch it. IT'S NOT MADE BY ME! ………………HERE COMES WEBCAM!!! (Brackets show the things that appear on the webcams.)

iHATENaoe – Kunoichi

SantaCLAWS – Shingen Takeda

~Yuki-sama~ - Yukimura Sanada

Bishamonten – Kenshin Uesugi

SmexyLips – Kanetsugu Naoe

RealMenWearPink – Mitsunari Ishida

BowGal – Ina

*Thor* - Ginchiyo Tachibana

ImOkuni – Keiji Maeda

xZ4IZ4Ix – Nagamasa Azai

KendemaMistress – Oichi

D:Satay:D – Masamune Date

^^SMILE^^ - Nene

I'M_A_FATHER – Nobuyuki Sanada

MehSideburns – Sakon Shima

ButterflyVenom – Nohime  
DateRightEye – Kojuro Katakura

**The Room Of HONOUR!**

_ImOkuni created the room_

_~Yuki-sama~ entered the room_

_iHATENaoe entered the room_

_KendemaMistress entered the room_

_RealMenWearPink entered the room_

_MehSideburns entered the room_

_*Thor* entered the room_

_D:Satay:D entered the room_

iHATENaoe: Where's big mouth?

D:Satay:D: Trapped with Nene.

iHATENaoe: Huh???

MehSideburns: Nene is training Kanetsugu.

iHATENaoe: What???

*Thor*: Long story.

RealMenWearPink: Kunoichi, I have news for you.

iHATENaoe: What news?

RealMenWearPink: Your lord Yukimura is getting married.

iHATENaoe: That's not funny.

MehSideburns: It's true.

*Thor*: Mitsunari's not lying.

KendemaMistress: *The age of war is cruel……

ImOkuni: Enough with the sad stuff, why don't we try out the new webcams Q.Y.T got us?

~Yuki-sama~: What's Q.Y.T?

ImOkuni: I don't know, it's written on the package.

iHATENaoe: I also have Q.Y.T written on my package.

*Thor*: How does this thing work?

KendemaMistress: There are instructions on the back of the package.

*Thor*: Oh.

_RealMenWearPink switched on his/her webcam_

(Mitsunari yawned)

MehSideburns: Mitsunari, your hair makes you look like a girl.

(Mitsunari disappeared from the screen)

~Yuki-sama~: ………

(Mitsunari appeared back on the screen with a neater hairstyle.)

D:Satay:D: You still look like a girl.

KendemaMistress: turn on your webcam, Masamune.

_D:Satay:D switched on his/her webcam_

KendemaMistress: AHHHHHH!!!

iHATENaoe: AHHHH!!!

D:Satay:D: I forgot to tell you, I don't wear my eye patch when I'm at home.

ImOkuni: Your right eye is hollow…… Cool.

*Thor*: I think you better get your eye patch on.

(Masamune disappeared from the screen.)

iHATENaoe: He looks scary without his eye patch.

(Masamune appeared back on the screen with his eye patch covering his hollow right eye.)

MehSideburns: What happened to your right eye anyway?

D:Satay:D: Chicken Pox.

KendemaMistress: Chicken Pox DISSOLVED your eye???

D:Satay:D: No, I plucked it out.

ImOkuni: Why?

D:Satay:D: If I didn't, I won't be here right now.

RealMenWearPink: I wonder how your WIFE will react to your eye.

(Masamune gritted his teeth.)

D:Satay:D: Don't remind me…… I met her at dinner yesterday and she's so old she can be my MOTHER!!!

(Mitsunari arched his left eyebrow.)

_KendemaMistress switched on his/her webcam_

(Nagamasa is seen tied up at the back of the screen.)

*Thor*: What did you do to Nagamasa?

(Oichi turned behind to look at Nagamasa then she turned back with angry face.)

KendemaMistress: I caught his watching Noh bathe!

MehSideburns: Ouch.

iHATENaoe: Where's the on button?

~Yuki-sama~: Next to the green light.

_iHATENaoe turned on his/her webcam_

(Mitsunari and Masamune turned away from the screen.)

(Oichi's jaw dropped and Nagamasa's eyes widened)

MehSideburns: Woah………

*Thor*: GET SOME CLOTHES ON!!!

iHATENaoe: Why?

KendemaMistress: HAVE YOU NO SELF-RESPECT?

_iHATENaoe switched off his/her webcam_

(Masamune typed with his head facing to his right.)

D:Satay:D: Is iy lkay to kook tet?

_iHATENaoe switched on his/her webcam_

(Kunoichi appeared on the screen with clothes on.)

_*Thor* nudged the room_

(Mitsunari and Masamune turned back to the screen.)

(Mitsunari smirked.)

RealMenWearPink: Yukimura, have you seen Kunoichi naked before?

~Yuki-sama~: Of cause not!

(Kunoichi didn't look very happy.)

iHATENaoe: You're lying.

(Masamune sticked out his tongue.)

~Yuki-sama~: I'm not lying.

ImOkuni: I cannot imagine Yukimura watching Kunoichi bathe.

D:Satay:D: I need to go wash my eye.

MehSideburns: But to tell you the truth, Kunoichi's got a pretty good figure for her age.

(Oichi rolled her eyes)

KendemaMistress: Thanks for the news.

(Mitsunari smirked.)

RealMenWearPink: Jealous?

(Oichi went red.)

KendemaMistress: NO!

iHATENaoe: I'm bored……… LET'S PLAY TRUTH OR DARE!

_RealMenWearPink left the room_

_KendemaMistress left the room_

_*Thor* left the room_

_MehSideburns left the room_

_D:Satay:D: left the room_

_~Yuki-sama~ left the room_

iHATENaoe: What's wrong with Truth or Dare?

ImOkuni: I have no idea.

* * *

*Sometimes I wonder if I have mental problems.


	10. Chapter 10

Another chapter!!! The newly wed couples get locked up with their spouses!!! Poor Masamune……… ( And of cause, Mitsunari……)

iHATENaoe – Kunoichi

SantaCLAWS – Shingen Takeda

~Yuki-sama~ - Yukimura Sanada

Bishamonten – Kenshin Uesugi

SmexyLips – Kanetsugu Naoe

RealMenWearPink – Mitsunari Ishida

BowGal – Ina

*Thor* - Ginchiyo Tachibana

ImOkuni – Keiji Maeda

xZ4IZ4Ix – Nagamasa Azai

KendemaMistress – Oichi

D:Satay:D – Masamune Date

^^SMILE^^ - Nene

I'M_A_FATHER – Nobuyuki Sanada

MehSideburns – Sakon Shima

ButterflyVenom – Nohime  
DateRightEye – Kojuro Katakura

ScarShadow – Hattori Hanzo

**Wedding's Aftermath**

_ImOkuni created the room_

_I'M_A_FATHER entered the room_

_BowGal entered the room_

_iHATENaoe entered the room_

_xZ4IZ4Ix entered the room_

_KendemaMistress entered the room_

_MehSideburns entered the room_

_DateRightEye entered the room_

_ScarShadow entered the room_

_ImOkuni switched on his/her webcam_

ImOkuni: Where's Mitsunari???

MehSideburns: Drenching my bed with his tears.

_MehSideburns switched on his/her webcam_

(Mitsunari can be seen crying onto a bed at the back of the screen)

_BowGal switched on his/her webcam_

BowGal: Because of lady Tachibana?

MehSideburns: Yeah……… He's been crying for nearly an hour………

(Mitsunari runs towards Sakon and starts shaking him)

ScarShadow: …………

(After shaking Sakon for a few more seconds Mitsunari starts crying again)

xZ4IZ4Ix: ………………

(Mitsunari lays his head on Sakon's right shoulder.)

BowGal: ……………………

ImOkuni: To prevent anymore damages to our eyes.......

_ImOkuni kicked MehSideburns_

iHATENaoe: okay………

_xZ4IZ4Ix switched on his/her webcam_

_KendemaMistress switch on his/her webcam_

KendemaMistress: How are Masamune and Yukimura?

I'M_A_FATHER: Yukimura told me that he drew a BORDERLINE in his room.

_I'M_A_FATHER switched on his/her webcam_

BowGal: Akihime complained to me that Yukimura will blackmail her with his spear whenever she crosses the borderline……

_BowGal switched on his/her webcam_

I'M_A_FATHER: Yukimura also said that he feel as though he is in prision……

(Nobuyuki sighed)

_ScarShadow switched on his/her webcam_

ImOkuni: What about Masamune?

DateRightEye: I can hear him screaming at night.

(Nagmasa, Keiji and Nobuyuki start laughing their heads off)

DateRightEye: ……………

(Hanzo choked back a laugh)

(Ina and Oichi didn't look very pleased)

BowGal: NOBUYUKI!

(Nobuyuki continued laughing)

KendemaMistress: NAGAMASA!

(Nagamasa didn't stop)

KendemaMistress: YOU BETTER STOP OR I'M FILING A DIVORCE DOCUMENT!

(Nagamasa finally stopped)

xZ4IZ4Ix: Comon………… Imagine…………

KendemaMistress: I DON'T WANT TO IMAGINE!

(Ina disappeared from the screen)

iHATENaoe: Where is she going?

(Ina appeared back on the screen with her baby)

BowGal: NOBUYUKI, IF YOU DON'T STOP LAUGHING, I'M KILLING THE BABY!

(Nobuyuki stopped)

I'M_A_FATHER: Can't you just see how funny it is? Imagine Masamune………

(Nobuyuki smirked)

(Ina looked agitated)

BowGal: DON'T REMIND ME!

(Nobuyuki laughed)

DateRightEye: Keiji is still laughing…………

ScarShadow: …………

iHATENaoe: KEIJI, IF YOU DON'T STOP LAUGHING I'M GOING TO TELL OKUNI WHERE YOUR HOUSE IS LOCATED!!!

(Keiji stopped immediately)

I'M_A_FATHER: Now that's what I call power………

_ButterflyVenom entered the room_

ButterflyVenom: I HAVE NEWS!!!!!!!

KendemaMistress: You seduced another man?

ButterflyVenom: No, GINCHIYO IS PREGNANT!!!!!!!

(Ina nearly dropped her baby)

DateRightEye: Should we tell Mitsunari……?

ButterflyVenom: Mitsunari? You mean the orange hair guy who always wears pink?

ImOkuni: That's him.

ButterflyVenom: No worries, I told him before I told you guys!

xZ4IZ4Ix: WHAT???

I'M_A_FATHER: SAKON IS IN DANGER!!!

(Everyone except Hanzo rushed out of their room)

ButterflyVenom: ???

DateRightEye: …………

ScarShadow: …………

iHATENaoe: …………


End file.
